The Time Of Infinate Destruction
by RedRanger
Summary: Vortexes bleed the Eternian skies as the time of infinate destruction begins... Please R
1. Chapter 1

Written by jk. I do not own any characters. It is all for fun. FUN!! Set in the new continuity.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The yellow Eternian sky was bright as ever as Teela and Adam sparred in the main courtyard of the Royal Palace. In quick acrobatic action, Teela tripped Adam and he fell grumbling to the ground. "You cannot take your eye off of the goal, Adam!" Teela yelled.  
  
"It's the sky! The air is so vivid today."  
  
"That is no excuse!" Teela said as she grabbed Adam's arm and flung him back up into a battle position.  
  
"I'll show her how I keep my eye on the goal," thought Adam. No sooner did Teela help Adam back up was she now on the ground with Adam pounced on top of her. "Gotcha!"  
  
"Adam... you... uhm..."  
  
Adam moved in closer to Teela but an abrupt swirling vortex interrupted them. "The sky has turned red!" exclaimed Teela in shock as her eyes now fixated on the fire in the sky.  
  
Red and black swirls whizzed around the sky as lightning flickered in and out of the atmosphere. A deep breath seemed to echo throughout the planet, loud enough to get the attention of the Sorceress of Grayskull.  
  
Perched on top of the great Castle Grayskull, The Sorceress gazed into the sky as the voices of the Elders submerged her thoughts. They were trying to warn her. The final vision of the future was coming true just as the Elders had predicted years in advance. The end of Eternia had begun; the unstoppable destruction was to emerge in the days to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Sorceress sat in her throne and gazed down upon the last hope. He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Zodak stood to receive her words.  
  
"The unspeakable has happened early. I cannot stress the importance of these times. I fear that Eternia is doomed."  
  
"I fail to see your logic, Teelana," Zodak said sternly. "I too feel the unrest in the Elders' souls, but it does not lead me to believe that we cannot stop these vortex showers."  
  
"The Time of Infinite Destruction has begun. I am apart of Castle Grayskull, my oath, my destiny. The Elders have channeled my mind. The time is no longer near, it is here."  
  
"The El3ders vision does not have to come true," replied Zodak.  
  
"According to the ancient texts there may have been a way to stop the vortexes. Back in Eternia's Age of Creation there was a race of small, intelligent creatures, the Thenurians. Their minds were far more advanced than sorcerers or humans. They aided Eternia's top scientists in technological advancement... but sadly it is believed that the entire race was wiped out."  
  
"Who destroyed their race?" He-Man questioned the Sorceress.  
  
"King Hiss consumed them."  
  
"Their race, however, was developing something that could prevent these vortexes? How did they see so far into the future?" asked Duncan.  
  
"The Thenurians were trying to send the evil away at the time. But, the same principles could be applied to stop the evil from returning."  
  
"Do the ancient texts give any leads to what they were developing?"  
  
"Sadly, such information could not be kept in the texts."  
  
"Are we sure that King Hiss murdered every single Thenurian?" questioned He- Man.  
  
"Hordak." Zodak said dryly as his helmet crawled over his forehead.  
  
"Hordak? I thought King Hiss-"  
  
"Hordak," Zodak said cutting off He-Man, "had captured the core group of Thenurian scientists. He wanted information from them. The information is why King Hiss sought to destroy them before Hordak could get ahold of it."  
  
"Zodak speaks of the truth," the Sorceress continued. "The Thenurians were so intelligent that they were able to find a way to forge magic with technology. This interested Hordak so he could create an unstoppable army to overthrow King Grayskull and King Hiss. The texts give no answers to what happened to the captured Thenurians..."  
  
"What did these Thenurians look like?" Duncan asked the Sorceress.  
  
"Their race can be described as dwarfed aliens, covered in fur, and eyes a glow. The main flaw of their character was they were trusting in everyway."  
  
"The Trusting Shepherd..." Duncan thought out loud.  
  
"Do you have a lead, Man-At-Arms?" Zodak questioned sternly.  
  
"We must go to the farming fields of the southern plain immediately," Duncan replied.  
  
He-Man, Duncan, and Zodak departed Castle Grayskull swiftly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The skies of the dark hemisphere were also troubled this day. The red and black swirling vortexes interrupted the flow of the purple sky around Snake Mountain.  
  
"Where is Evil Lyn?" screamed Skeletor to his minions.  
  
"Why Skeletor, my master, I am right here," Evil Lyn said as she peered out from a cove in the rocky walls of Snake Mountain.  
  
"Evil Lyn, I'd hate to think that you are responsible somehow for the current situation in the sky."  
  
"Oh mighty Skeletor, I have learned my lessons. No more trying to revive the dead from me."  
  
"Your tongue best not be lying..."  
  
"Are you sure the vortexes are what you think they are?"  
  
"My knowledge in this subject, dear Evil Lyn, is vast. Have you not forgotten I studied the ways of evil? Have you not forgotten evil created Skeletor? I, however, will not have evil take over unless it is that of my own!"  
  
Quickly Tri-Klops entered the room with a doomseeker. "Lord Skeletor, I bring news of a scout party."  
  
"Why are you speaking? Show me the sights not words!"  
  
Tri-Klops pushed a button on his gauntlet and the doomseeker produced a holographic screen in front of Skeletor. Its green shine showed He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Zodak.  
  
"Why would such powerful warriors as He-Man and Zodak be in a farming region?" Evil Lyn commented.  
  
"What could those worms be up to?" Skeletor retorted as he mocked He-Man's presence on the planet.  
  
"Perhaps you should go find out," Evil Lyn said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What was that, Evil Lyn?" glared Skeletor.  
  
"Oh nothing, great one. I just feel that we should investigate this. Perhaps they are close to finding the solution to these vortex showers."  
  
"Very well then. Tri-Klops! Join Evil Lyn on a little journey. Find what they are looking for, turn it against them, and bring their almost lifeless bodies back to my stronghold so they can experience total damnation." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What are we doing here, Duncan?" Zodak questioned.  
  
"There is a farmer here I have met but a few times. I have become curious to him after the Sorceress's description of the Thenurians."  
  
Duncan walked up to a small, yet very neat piece of farming line. A tiny hut was positioned at the far end of a garden. The person inside heard a knock at his door.  
  
"I have no new crops today," shouted a voice from inside the hut.  
  
"I wish to only speak to you, Trusting Shepherd," Duncan called back.  
  
"Man-At-Arms? Such a good customer you are, enter, enter!" the Shepherd responded.  
  
"If what I think is true, our lead is inside. Stay here while I speak with him," Duncan informed He-Man and Zodak before he entered the hut.  
  
"I should have more Pummnick seeds and juice in a fort night," the Shepherd greeted Duncan.  
  
"I actually have come full of conversation my friend."  
  
"Conversation? What a nice treat, I do so grow lonely in my old age."  
  
"This is of utmost importance to the planet. What can you tell me about... the Thenurians?"  
  
The Shepherd seemed to become scared and restless as Duncan mentioned that word. Theunurians... the sound rang through the Shepherd's mind like a piercing banshee, attempting to break down the walls to forgotten memories of the past. The Shepherd quickly passed out.  
  
Duncan emerged from the hut with the small Shepherd in his arms.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Zodak said dryly.  
  
"The poor soul fainted at the mention of the Thenurians. We must get him back to the Palace and get him treatment. Perhaps then he will be able to talk."  
  
Meanwhile, behind a small thicket of trees...  
  
"What's a Thenurian?" Tri-Klops scratched his chin as he asked Evil Lyn. "And why would Man-At-Arms be so interested in a frail shepherd? Perhaps Skeletor will know the-"  
  
"I think it would be best, Tri-Klops, if we knew the answers first. Don't you?" Evil-Lyn's eyes pulsated a vivid purple. "I know what you want, Tri- Klops, and you know what I want. Let us not repress ourselves; instead, we can quench each others'.... thrists." Evil-Lyn produced a wicked smile as they departed into the Evergreen Forest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Prince Adam walked along the long corridor to the medical chambers of the Royal Palace. He soon reached the room to which the Trusting Shepherd was admitted.  
  
"He is waking up," Duncan informed.  
  
The Trusting Shepherd's eyes slowly opened as he rubbed his face. "What has happened to me? Where am, Man-At-Arms?"  
  
"I am sorry I frightened you so back at your farm my friend," Duncan said compassionately.  
  
"I remember... I think I remember..."  
  
"I asked you about-"  
  
"No! Do not speak the name. It will trigger the curse."  
  
"What curse?" a curious Adam asked.  
  
"Ages ago my mind was subject to great torture. That is all I know. And only one word activates that curse... a word you must not utter in my presence... please..."  
  
Abruptly, an image of the Sorceress appeared in the room. "Bring him to Grayskull."  
  
"Will you come with us, Shepherd?" asked Man-At-Arms.  
  
"I have lived a long life. My past few years on this planet blessed me with a kind and simple life. If I can help in anyway, I feel obliged to do just that. I will follow you to the castle." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Far off in a sector of the Old Ruins, Evil Lyn and Tri-Klops were sifting through ancient stones and books. "Evil Lyn, how much longer do we have to look through this rubble? We've already been here well over an hour," complained Tri-Klops.  
  
"I cannot help it your part of this ended in just a minute, Tri-Klops," Evil Lyn hissed. "Now quit complaining and help me find the information!"  
  
A frustrated Tri-Klops continued to search for something to use as barter. Underneath a pile of dusted stones he found the gem that he was looking for. This artifact was exactly what Evil Lyn needed to educate her mind in the matters of the Thenurians. It was half of a book, older than that of the Elders, describing races and thoughts of the people of the planet. "Oh Lyn," Tri-Klops grinned as he held the book up.  
  
"Give it to me," commanded Evil Lyn.  
  
"Not so fast," Tri-Klops smiled. "You get the book after I break a sweat."  
  
"Fine, going by our last encounter this shouldn't take up too much of my valuable time," Evil Lyn cackled back. 


End file.
